For Your Entertainment
by unknown20troper
Summary: Juandissimo claims he's too sexy for his sexy. Norm makes a bet. Fairy Idol AU. Norm/Juandissimo. Cowritten with Decepti-Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Title: **_For Your Entertainment_

**Authors:** _**unknown20troper**_ & _**Decepti-Kitty**_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings: **there definitely will be male/male smut, including **foreplay, anal, oral, **and **handjobs**

**Pairing(s):** Norm the Genie/Juandissimo

**Summary:** Juandissimo claims to be sexy. Norm makes a bet with him. _Fairy _Idol AU.

**Notes: **Co-written with **Decepti-Kitty**. This fanfic was originally a **RP** that we were doing by **PM**. Constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey, dude," said Norm to Juandissimo sharply. "You can't possibly be that sexy. Too sexy for your sexy? Oh, please, dude. I'm the one who's too sexy for his sexy. If you are sexier than me, that'll just bias the voters. Honestly, if you are, they don't need to be told. So, dude, I have a bet. We see whose sexier by, well, shagging. If I win, you have to do whatever I tell you to, and if I win Fairy Idol, I'll make you my godparenting partner. Of course, you'll be the only one godparenting. If you win, I'll have to godparent the kid, while you have fun wherever or something. I'll have to do whatever you tell me to, too, of course."

He'd GONGed them both into a dark corner near the stage, where no one could see them.

-

Juandissimo blinked at the genie. "You have no idea what you are getting into, mi amigo." He crossed his arms, trying to hide the fact that he was slightly intimidated by the other man. "You are not sexier than Juandissimo Magnifico. No one is!" He started thinking about how he had lost Wanda to a moron who WASN'T as sexy as him, and became annoyed. He thought about what Norm was offering. "Fine. Deal."

"No one's sexier than me, either," replied Norm. "So, since you're smaller, you'll bottom first. Then, after that's done, you'll somehow top me. We'll do all basic sex acts - foreplay, intense kissing, blowjobs, handjobs, anal and so on. And we'll seal the deal with a kiss."

Norm caught Juandissimo's mouth in an intense kiss, and waited for the muscled fairy to respond. The fairy's eyes widened in suprise. He placed his hands on the genie's chest, intending to push him away. But, a deal's a deal. Juandissimo started to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Norm's neck.

The fairy kissed well. It swept Norm away, till he almost forgot why the heck he was doing it in the first place. Then, he managed to remember, and tried to hide the ecstasy that the sensation caused.

He GONGed off Juandissimo's shirt, even though he knew that the fairy made a habit of ripping it to display his - he couldn't believe he was admitting it, even to himself - well-muscled chest, which reminded the genie of some statues he saw in Greece, thousands of years ago.

Juandissimo hated to admit it, but he was enjoying this. He didn't exactly want to give the genie the satisfaction of this fact. The fairy glanced over his shoulder. "There are others around here. All it takes is some witless idiot, or Cosmo, to walk by and ruin it. I'm not sure I'm okay with a ruined reputation. Are you?"

"I'm a 'filthy' genie," replied Norm. "I'd say my reputation is already ruined. So, yeah, I'm okay with it. You know, if you refuse, that won't stop me. You already sealed the deal, remember?"

He skimmed his fingers over Juandissimo's muscles, resuming the kiss as he did so.

Juandissimo moaned at the genie's touch. Well, he DID seal the deal, and the fairy wasn't too keen on this whole situation ending in rape and him losing the bet. While winning against a 'filthy' genie would be great, it wasn't likely. Genies are tricky creatures and Juandissimo knew to be careful. Though the genie's actions made it difficult to dislike him...

Norm GONGed off his own garments, taking one hand off Juandissimo's chiseled chest to do so. He swiftly returned to fondling the fairy's muscles. Admittedly, the fairy was significantly smaller than him, which in the genie's opinion, slightly diminished the attractiveness of his muscles, but that barely diminished his enjoyment too much.

Juandissimo glanced around again. "What if we get caught? It could ruin our chance at winning." The fairy wasn't very uncertain about this whole situation, but he couldn't deny that he liked it. He decided to ignore his own comment and kissed the genie.

Norm frowned. He hadn't considered that. Now, that the issue was raised, he couldn't help but question his decision. Couldn't he just win the normal way?

"Okay, okay," replied Norm, breaking off the kiss. "We'll stop!"

He GONGed their clothes back on.

Juandissimo sighed. Not in relief, it was more disappointment. "We will keep the winning part of the deal. You win, I will be your partner and we can do whatever you wish, mi amigo. If I win, same thing, but of course the roles will be reversed." He smiled. "Is that okay with you?"

"But, how'll we know if we don't shag?" asked Norm. "You kinda ruined the deal there, Narcissism."

The fairy paused. It sounded as if the genie was whining. "How about this: we keep the bet we made but we split it into two separate bets. Would that be better? I am merely tryin to make sure you don't ruin your chance at winning Fairy Idol. I never said that I wouldn't go through with our deal." Juandissimo kissed Norm to prove his point.

"Sure," replied Norm once Juandissimo finished the kiss. "That would be great."

He doubted that Juandissimo actually cared about him. After all, if he won, Juandissimo got what he wanted - a godchild - and if both of them lost, neither would gain one. He hoped his doubt hadn't crept into his voice.

"Don't seem so sad, mi amigo." Juandissimo could tell that the genie was upset. He didn't mean to upset him. "I'll go through with our bet. But, it is better not to jeopardize our chance at victory." He was starting to like the genie, and Juandissimo felt really strange.

"Great," replied Norm, though Juandissimo hadn't addressed his concerns. After all, it wasn't like he could tell the fairy that he didn't trust him, didn't trust anybody.

"To be honest, your actions have... frustrated in me in a very specific way..." Juandissimo pointed out. He paused. "Tell me what is bothering you."

"Sexually, perhaps?" inquired Norm in a coquettish tone. His next words weren't delivered in a coquettish tone however. "Narcissism, nothing is bothering me. Nothing."

He knew that was false, but he also knew that the truth wasn't something he could tell. Instead, he just gave Juandissimo a restrained kiss, far more restrained then he'd do normally, when he didn't fear that it could ruin his chances of winning.

"Yes, in that way." Juandissimo replied. He noticed the kiss was of the 'held back' variety and frowned. "I don't believe you, mi amigo. But, if you don't want to tell me, that is your choice. I did not mean to seem as though I'm trying to back out of our bet, I was merely saying that it could damage our chance at winning. _And_ my name is Juandissimo. I do not believe I got your name."

Norm gave Juandissimo a coquettish look, pleased by the compliment. "I didn't think you were. The deal is too tempting for you to back out of, after all. And dude, I know your name. Narcissism is a nickname." He groaned. "A fitting nickname."

Norm almost told the fairy that his claims were true, to an extent, but stopped himself, knowing that if he did so, it would mean conceding defeat.

"Well, Narcissism, as soon as we win, your frustration will be over!"

He drew Juandissimo into a short, yet intense kiss, since he noticed that the held back one bothered the fairy.

Juandissimo began to kiss back. "I see." The fairy replied, pulling away. He liked the genie's flirty nature. Women fell all over Juandissimo, sure, but Norm's charms were almost too much.

"It better be or you shall suffer my wrath," Juandissimo laughed playfully, lightly shoving the genie's shoulder.

"JUANDISSIMO!" boomed Jorgen. "THE AUDITION IS OVER! I'm about to announce the results!"

Norm groaned. "Narcissism, sorry, but Jarhead's announcing the results of the audition and we need to be there!"

He regretted ending his time with the fairy, even though he'd surely resume it minutes later, since Juandissimo, unlike everyone else, treated him like a being with thoughts and feelings of his own. A being capable of more than causing pleasure, though Juandissimo certainly acknowledge his capabilities at that!

He GONGed them both to the stage.

Juandissimo didn't like Jorgen. He was far too loud and his voice hurt the smaller fairy's ears.

"Very well. If we must..." Juandissimo rolled his eyes in annoyance. He wanted to spend more time with Norm. Even if they both lost, he wanted to hang around the genie anyway, bet or not.

"Cupid, Juandissimo, Pixies-"

"We're Lawn Gnomes, not Pixies!" rapped the Lawn Gnomes in response to Jorgen's mistake.

Jorgen continued. "April Fool, Witched Witch, Tooth Fairy... You're all eliminated!"

Norm cursed under his breath.

Meanwhile, Jorgen spoke, not noticing the genie. "It's now time for the competition! Who will win? Norm, the filthy genie, Cosmo and Wanda, the fairies that are hoping to attain a new godchild, or Sanderson, the Pixie that wants to do something his species has never done before."

Juandissimo sighed. "Well, it seems I have lost this part of our bet, mi amigo." He said softly so that only Norm could hear him.

Wanda floated beside Cosmo, eyeing Norm warily. She was certain the genie would cheat his way to victory. She frowned. She couldn't help but noticed how close Juandissimo was floating to the genie. What was going on?

Norm sighed, and gave Juandissimo a kiss, hoping that the fairy would stay near him. He noticed Wanda's stare, but attempted to ignore it.

Next came Sanderson, who sang a variation of the Pixies' typical rap. Norm didn't particularly like the song, and he hoped no one else would either. Almost all the judges scathingly criticized Sanderson. The one that didn't, Binky Abdul, just said, "You're smart," to Sanderson, which earned him several glares from the audience.

* * *

"NORM! YOU'RE NEXT!"

Juandissimo found a seat in the audience, waiting for Norm to perform. And win. The fairy was sure that the handsome genie would win. Wait... 'Handsome'? Juandissimo shook his head. Norm wasn't sexier than him. Was he?

Wanda twitched. Did Norm just kiss Juandissimo? "What the?" She murmured, deeply confused.

Cosmo, as usual was oblivious to what was bothering Wanda and instead was wondering if he'd ever see Phillip the Nickel again.

Norm floated onto the stage in his typical casual confident manner, trying to ignore the high stakes of this competition. He gazed over at Juandissimo, wondering if they'd be able to do the second bet, hoping that they would. He took a breath, and then let it out, while reminding himself of the full extent of his awesomeness.

Jorgen complimented him, slipping a species-based insult in there as well. Norm responded by confidently stating his intentions - except for the bet with Juandissimo and his plans for revenge on Turner. Jorgen asked him why he was interested in the position and the genie's reply was to tell him they'd all be informed of it in song.

A jazz band materialized when Norm snapped his fingers. As soon as they appeared, they began playing the exact tune Norm wanted. He smirked.

Juandissimo smiled. He wasn't a fan of this kind of music, but Norm was making him like it. He knew that the genie would win. Norm HAD to win.

He looked around and saw Wanda give him a glare. Did she see what happened between Norm and Juandissimo? The fairy found himself a bit concerned.

Sitting on a throne - ironically enough - he'd GONGed up, Norm sang, "I'm a swinging G-E-N-I-E! Let me tell you what that spells to me!" He GONGed up a neon sign saying "G-E-N-I-E."

"That I'm shoved in a lamp!" A Mickey Mouse hand then shoved the genie into an illusionary version of his lamp. Norm winced; since even though he'd caused it to happen himself, it still hurt. He blushed, knowing that Juandissimo now knew the embarrassing truth of how he spent his existence. In a lamp; granting the wishes of any mortal that rubbed it. That though he'd lived fifty thousand years, he'd never managed to escape the prison.

"That's cold and damp!" Just then, the water pipes burst and wind came through the hole in the top of the lamp. Norm's clothes stuck to his skin in an uncomfortable way, pasted there by the cold and wet. Even the thought that he'd made this happen in the first place didn't make it any less bothersome. He wondered what thoughts were crossing Juandissimo's mind.

The lamp disappeared. Norm GONGed up the houses of the Three Little Pigs in the vacant space, while singing, "My wishing power stops at three-" The foot of a gigantic wolf loomed over him, and then went down, crushing the genie, as well as all the Little Pigs' houses. "And that's pretty dang annoying to me!"

He spotted Juandissimo in the audience, and grinned. The fairy's full attention seemed to be focused solely on him, in a warm way the genie never saw directed towards him before. A way that strengthened him, made him surer of himself - though he was already pretty confident.

Juandissimo started to feel bad for how Norm spent most of his time, in a stupid lamp. He felt bad that he found Norm's performance funny. Well, it was funny the way the genie was portraying his imprisonment. Juandissimo was trying to give more confidence to the genie, smiling encouragingly

Wanda frowned. "If we can't sing together, what are we going to do?" She turned to her husband, who was no longer there. She looked at Timmy. "I'm still mad at you."

Timmy crossed his arms and reflected Wanda's frown. Norm's singing was very impressive. How could Cosmo and Wanda beat him?

The scene then changed to fairies granting wishes for their godkids. Norm hid behind a bush, wearing a khaki outfit, and holding a butterfly net. He sang,"I want that crazy power that you fairies got! To grant those wishes that you grant lot!" He smirked to himself about the irony that the smarter members of the audience may have thought was there. Of course, the irony was nonexistent. Genies lacked freedom; fairies possessed it, though Da Rules certainly restrained them. But, when it came to a choice between Da Rules and slavery, he preferred Da Rules. He briefly wondered if Juandissimo thought his intentions selfish, but dismissed the worry.

Then, the scene changed. A balloon of a kid's head, attached to a pump, appeared. "To give every child! A great big smile!" He pumped the balloon, till it exploded. Actually, he planned on ignoring the kid. Of course, he couldn't tell the fairy public that!

"Well, aren't you the frustrated one..." Juandissimo murmured with a smile. The more he watched Norm, the more he realized the ulterior motives the genie had. It made no difference to the fairy. Juandissimo had a feeling that all Norm really wanted was freedom, so he wasn't too offended by the performance. He still was, just not that much. He glanced over at Wanda, who was completely upset. Juandissimo smirked. "You quit. If he wins and everything changes for us fairies because of it, you and your idiot husband are to blame." He paused. Did he really just say that about a woman he was so in love with? He frowned, then shook off the feeling. He took what he had said as a sign he was over Wanda. He preferred a genie over her.

Norm saw Juandissimo smirk at Wanda, saying something that saddened her. He wondered what it was about. Didn't Juandissimo have feelings for Wanda? The notion of Juandissimo feeling any love or lust for Wanda repulsed him, though he had no idea why. However, he continued singing, regardless of his emotional turmoil. "To me this means a lot!" The genie wondered briefly if 'this' was more than his freedom, if it was Juandissimo too, that meant a lot to him. "And it's not an evil plot!" And really, once the first part, the revenge part was done, it wasn't. He wanted to enjoy the world, not destroy it, or cause any other type of harm.

When he saw that Juandissimo still smiled encouragingly, warmly, the genie flashed him a brief smile back, glad to know that his self-centered intentions presented no issues for the fairy. Complete acceptance, complete understanding... Certainly not what he'd expected from the narcissist fairy.

Juandissimo ignored his thoughts of Wanda and turned his focus back to Norm. He enjoyed watching the genie. Norm was very entertaining. He thought back to something he had heard Jorgen say. The Jarhead had called Norm a 'filthy genie'. Juandissimo frowned. Norm had called himself that earlier and it had bothered the fairy. Well, Norm was a genie and tricky, but not 'filthy', at least not in the sense Jorgen meant. Pervert, yes. But not 'filthy'.

The fairy shook his head and went back to watching Norm, looking up in time to see the genie smile at him. He smiled back.

Unfortunately for Norm, his decision to demonstrate the definition of 'evil plot' by exploding several rockets on Jorgen caused the large fairy to chase him. The scene changed to a movie theatre, with Norm on the screen, of course. The genie sang, "Give me the wand! And you'll all see!" Norm knew he'd just go explore the world and ignore his godchild, but, well, the fairy public wouldn't vote for him if they heard of that intention. He gazed back at Juandissimo, glad to glimpse his smile, and entirely willing to reciprocate.

He became enormous, and Jorgen now stood in his hand, beside a poster showing Norm as a fairy. The genie smirked; glad to have Jorgen (literally) in the palm of his head. Voices in the background sang the line, "Give me the wand" and while they sang that line, Norm sang next lyric of his song, "The fairy I'd be!"

He glared on Blonda, since he recalled how she'd been subtly flirting with Juandissimo, and for some reason, that bugged him. A lot. "I'll make you a natural blond!" he sang, squirting hair-dye remover on her light gold locks, which turned a muddy brown. Blonda came after him with a medieval weapon, and he let out the last line of his song before she could hit him with it. "If you give me the wand!"

Juandissimo bursted out laughing at what Norm had done to Jorgen and Blonda. He had liked Wanda, not Blonda. And now he didn't care much for Wanda at all. He tried to stop laughing as much as he could, but it was too funny.

"Wow, he's good," Timmy said, turning to Wanda. "Tricky and untrustworthy, but good!"

Wanda sighed. "Well, I'll have to be better..." A sudden POOF caused Timmy and Wanda to jump. They relaxed when they realized it was Cosmo.

"Allow me!" He announced. "During the first part of the song, I POOFed home and got this!" He held up a videotape.

Timmy stared at the tape blankly. "'How to Sing like Diana DeGarmo'?" He looked at Cosmo in disbelief. "You picked a female voice?!"

Cosmo gave Timmy a slight glare. "Hey! She's number one on the charts! And she's my little Boo!" He leaned over to Wanda and gave her a smile. "I'll take it from here, baby!"

Norm spotted Turner and co. in a corner of the stage. He glared at them. He then gazed over at Juandissimo, and felt better. His resolve to beat the trio of Turner and co. strengthened. He wondered why Juandissimo affected him that way, but decided to focus back on the song. However, Blonda chose to hit him with the spiked weapon at that exact moment. He groaned, hoping he'd feel better soon.

Cosmo POOFed into the throne Norm was previously in and began singing. "I'm a, oh hang on," He pulled out a sign that had the word 'FAIRY' written on it, except the 'R' was backwards. "F-A-I-R-Y!" He continued. "We did our very best for this bucktoothed guy!" He sang, the scene changing to a golf course. He picked up a golf club and POOF Timmy on the tee and swung the club, knocking Timmy across the stage. "That vest wearing slob," Comso went on, floating beside Wanda, holding a cup Timmy had fallen into. "He may want our job!" He said, turning to Wanda.

Norm groaned, and decided to continue singing. "Give me the wand!" He looked at Wanda, saw the expression on her face, and gulped.

Wanda took the golden cup from Cosmo and smashed it over Norm's head.

"Give us one more try," Cosmo continued singing and floated over to the judges with Wanda. "You really can't deny!"

Juandissimo frowned. "Come on, genie. You can win..." He murmured under his breath so that no one could hear him.

Norm winced, blushing, since he knew Juandissimo sat in the audience. He GONGed the golden cup off his head. "Give me the wand!" He then muttered to himself, "Why the heck can't fairies die?" He fervently hoped that none of the fairy public heard that. He continued, "I hope you'll all respond, and give us the wand!" Norm groaned when he realized his mistake, but fixing it wasn't in his power. Now said; impossible to unsay.

Juandissimo noticed that Norm had muttered something. He thought the genie had said something about 'faries dying', which was a bit unsettling for Juandissimo.

Cosmo had started singing in unison with Norm and did a pose at the end of the song.

Wanda had gone back to floating beside Timmy and crossed her arms. "We just have to win..." She murmured.

Norm gazed at Juandissimo, upset by the fairy's worried expression. He thought back to his earlier, rash comment about wanting fairies to die, realizing that must have been why. He floated over to Juandissimo, and gave him a kiss, a sweet and spicy, lusty and loving kiss. "Narcissism, sorry," he said. "Dude, I don't want to kill any fairies, right now. It's just, well, Cosmoron and Wanda, well, were getting on my nerves. Got it, Narcotic?"

"Narcotic? I am not an addictive drug!" Juandissimo said, clearly being playful. "I'm not upset. You wouldn't want to get rid of me. I'm too sexy." He kissed Norm quickly. "Let us hope Jarhead McMuscles announces you as the winner."

Norm smiled at Juandissimo's words. Jorgen began to speak, making him almost jump with fright.

"Contestants. You have all came a long way. But never forget, if you don't win today, you'll always be losers." Norm winced at the large fairy's words, because of the truth contained in them. Jorgen opened a card. "Sanderson. Fairy World has voted and you're not going to be assigned a fairy godchild."

Sanderson protested, rapper slang sounding odd in his flat voice.

Jorgen continued. "Cosmo? Norm? Fairy World has voted... and... Remember, in the event that the fairy cannot fulfill their duty, the first runner up will be appointed as Fairy Godparent..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Title: **_For Your Entertainment_

**Authors:** _**unknown20troper**_ & _**Decepti-Kitty**_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings: **there definitely will be male/male smut, including **foreplay, anal, oral, **and **handjobs**

**Pairing(s):** Norm the Genie/Juandissimo

**Summary:** Juandissimo claims to be sexy. Norm makes a bet with him. _Fairy _Idol AU.

**Notes: **Co-written with **Decepti-Kitty**. This fanfic was originally a **RP** that we were doing by **PM**. Constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Juandissimo glared at Jorgen. "Get on with it..." He grumbled.

Cosmo and Wanda held on to each other tightly, dreading and anticipating what the results would herald.

"Cosmo and Wanda...you have been chosen to return to Earth and be Fairy Godparents!" announced Jorgen. Cheers and applause filled the stadium.

Norm groaned, know he'd have to return to his boring life as a slave, and Juandissimo also would never gain his desire. Unless...

Juandissimo raised his voice slightly, but he wasn't trying to draw attention to himself, for once. "The genie's performance was better than their's! You are being prejudiced because he's a genie, are you not?"

Cosmo and Wanda danced happily alongside Timmy.

Jorgen glared at Juandissimo. "They got the most votes! Therefore, they win! Don't question the mighty Jorgen Von Strangle!"

Juandissimo flinched away from Jorgen.

Norm, meanwhile, GONGed a butterfly net over Cosmo and Wanda, and then hit them both with a purple wrecking ball. The wrecking ball hit hard enough to break the nearby wall, covering the floor with broken bricks.

"AAH!" The fairies cried as the wrecking ball hit them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Jorgen. "Your new fairy godparent... is Norm!"

Confetti fell from the ceiling as the audience cheered once again. Norm almost smirked.

Juandissimo joined in the cheering. "Congratulations!" He said to Norm, patting the genie on the back.

Timmy gaped in shock. "No... No way... He can't win..."

Norm smiled, and then gave Juandissimo an intense kiss. When the kiss was done, he said, "Jorgen, Juandissimo will be my godparenting partner, alright?"

A cloud of fairy magic immersed Norm and Juandissimo, as they kissed once again. When it dissipated, Norm wore a fairy crown, and held a wand, and Juandissimo's crown and wand shone brighter than ever before. Juandissmo smiled. The fairy look suited Norm.

Timmy stared in horror.

"Now who is the most miserable child on Earth?" asked Jorgen, in a way that made it clear that he didn't want any of the fairies to answer. The screen behind the stage now showed an image that looked like Google Earth as a political map.

The fairy watched in anticipation. Deep down, Juandissimo was hoping that the 'most miserable child on Earth' was his former godchild, Remy Buxaplenty. He'd never admit it, but he missed Remy.

The screen zoomed into a small part of California, which now glowed red. "And we have a winner!" announced Jorgen. "Chester McBadbat!"

Norm groaned. Chester, his master as his godchild. Nope, Chester, his master, as his and Juandissimo's godchild. He smiled. "Yes!"

Juandissimo was a little disappointed that Remy wasn't the chosen child, but it really didn't matter. He was with Norm now. That was what mattered.

"No, not Chester!" Timmy cried in disbelief.

"Sorry, dude," replied Norm in a tone that indicated that he wasn't. "You're not the most miserable kid in the world. Chester is. And hey, he'll be A-OK! Anyway, why should anyone care what you think?"

"Chester's my friend! I won't let you hurt him!" Timmy shouted angrily at Norm. "And since when are you gay?!"

"Turner, I won't hurt your friend. I'm free now, so hey, I have no need to hurt people to get what I want," whispered Norm. He then said, in a tone louder than a whisper. "Gay? Dude, there's more to sexual orientation than gay and straight. Like bi, for example. I haven't lost my appetite for the dames, dude. I've just discovered that the dudes are just as great."

Juandissimo felt happy that Norm enjoyed male 'company' as well. He was a little bothered by the comment about still being into women. Call him old fashion, but when it comes to someone you like, Juandissimo believed that you should be with only that one person. But, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Timmy glared up at Norm. "You cheated!"

Norm groaned. "Cheated? It was Cosmoron using someone else's voice, dude." He then gazed at Juandissimo, whom seemed bothered by what he said. "And Narcissism, I'm not gonna cheat on you. I haven't even had you yet, so well, I haven't had any time to even consider the possibility." He kissed Juandissimo quickly, hoping Turner wouldn't bother him about it again.

Timmy wanted to say more, but shut up. It was creepy watching Norm kiss Juandissimo. Didn't the fairy like Wanda? And why weren't the other fairies bothered by what Norm was doing?

Juandissimo smiled, feel reassured. He kissed back. "Okay then, mi amigo. We have a godchild to go to."

"FIRST!" boomed Jorgen. "You need your wings!"

Norm gulped. Jorgen approached him with something reminiscent of a stapler, and clipped them in, causing him to let out a combination of a wail and a shout. He wished for Juandissimo to ease his pain, to replace it with heavenly pleasure. Once it was over, he sighed in relief, though his back still hurt.

Juandissimo glared at Jorgen. He floated behind Norm and placed his hands on the genie's back, massaging it gently.

Norm sighed, Juandissimo having granted his wish, without him having to ask. He turned his head around to kiss Juandissimo. Then, the world disappeared for a moment, and when he could see again, everything was different. He and Juandissimo floated in front of Chester, whose house was nowhere to be found.

"I'm Norm Magnefico, and I'm your fairy godparent!"

Juandissimo raised an eyebrow. Had Norm just taken his last name? He grinned. How flattering. He floated beside Norm. "I am Juandissimo Magnefico and I am also your fairy godparent."

Chester looked up on them in confusion. "Isn't Norm a genie?"

"Not anymore," replied Norm. "I'm a fairy now. And Narcotic, mind if you take care of the kid while hang out in Hawaii and other cool places like that?"

"I suppose. Not much choice in the matter, that was our deal." Juandissimo replied.

Norm POOFed away. Chester wondered what Juandissimo meant by 'our deal'. The fairy's sad tone bothered him.

Juandissimo turned to Chester. "Well, any wish you want granted, mi amigo?" He said, resuming his smile.

Chester looked around, pondering the question. "I wish the world was back to normal!"

Juandissimo raised his wand and a large POOF covered the world, reverting it back to its original state. "There you go." Juandissimo smiled.

Chester smiled warmly at Juandissimo. "Thanks dude!" His father opened the door of their trailer, and Chester catapulted into his arms. He once again wore his bag, but that didn't matter to Chester. Love mattered more to him than riches and public approval did. Since his father didn't know of the previous events, he wasn't dismayed either.

People came by, once again destroying the McBadbat's mailbox because of his father's lack of skill at baseball. Ah well. Chester knew how to fix the mailbox, after all. The school of hard knocks known as poverty had taught him many skills, including mailbox fixing, rat catching, and garbage eating.

Juandissimo watched as Chester's life returned to normal. But, the fairy missed Norm. He wondered what Norm was doing.

"Chester, do you have any other wishes?" He asked.

"No," he replied, deciding that since he now possessed infinite wishes, he should use them for something worthier than his petty concerns. But what?

He walked into his trailer, and settled on his bed, pondering the issue. How should he use his infinite wishes? He gazed at his world poster, and the rat sitting under it. Rats, rats... The world contained lots of rats, literal and metaphorical. The world would be better without rats, without problems. Then, he knew. "The world!" Yes, the world. "I wish I could help and/or save the world!"

Juandissimo paused. Then raised his wand and with a POOF, Chester's wish was granted. A superhero? Was it a superhero wish? It sounded like one.

Chester gazed around, shocked by the results of the wish. On his back, he wore his poster as a cape. A multi-colored skin suit covered his body. He jumped into the air, and smiled when he stayed there for longer than most people did.

"Now, let's help the world!"

The kid had a good heart, Juandissimo thought with a small smile. Naive, yes, but he had a good heart. Juandissimo wondered where Norm was again. Where was it he had said he was going?

"Okay, then, mi amigo. Let's help the world," Juandissimo said to his godchild.

"I wish we were at the North Pole!" shouted Chester in excitement. He had heard of how global warming was melting the North Pole, till the polar bears almost became extinct.

Juandissimo POOFed himself and Chester to the North Pole. Shivering violently, Juandissimo POOFed up a heavy coat for himself and wrapped it around him. He POOFed one up for Chester as well.

Chester looked around, feeling comfortable in his warm coat. "I wish the North Pole was colder."

"Colder?" Juandissimo asked in disbelief. "It is plenty cold here... But, you are the boss." He raised his wand and made the North Pole colder.

Chester smiled. "Thanks!" He gazed around, satisfied by the effect of his wish. He thought about all the other problems that plagued the world, wondering which one to address next. He eventually found an answer. "I wish everyone had enough food to eat and water to drink!"

Juandissimp granted the wish with a POOF. He was starting to think he should tell Chester about _El Rules _and that he should be careful what he wished for. He wished Norm would spend at least a little bit of time with him and Chester.

Chester smiled, glad to hear the sound of his wish being granted. However, he couldn't help but notice that Juandissimo wasn't happy. "Juandissimo, what's wrong?" He also wondered why Norm had left. Wasn't the fairy-genie his godparent? Didn't Norm grant his wishes too? Did Norm even care about him? Or Juandissimo?

"Nothing, mi amigo." Juandissimo smiled reassuringly. "Everything is fine. You are helping the world. Nothing should be wrong."

"You sure?" asked Chester. "OK, then. I wish all flamers lost their Internet access." He decided to go with a hilarious, whimsical wish to get Juandissimo's mind off whatever troubled him.

Juandissimo laughed and granted his wish. He could practically imagine the look of horror the flamers had on their faces when their computers crashed.

"Thanks!" replied Chester, laughing as hard as Juandissimo. "Next, I wish all fossil fuels turned into water when used."

Juandissimo patted Chester on the back after granting the wish. "Perhaps that is enough for one day." He said with a grin.

"I suppose," replied Chester, glancing up at the fairy. "I wish we were home."

Juandissimo POOFed them home and floated over to the bed and sat down. "Well, this has been fun. Are you happy?"

"Yeah," replied Chester, tucking himself into bed. "Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Sure. Whatever you want." Juandissimo smiled and sat down on the bed.

Chester lay his head on the pillow, and dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fairly OddParents_.

**Title: **_For Your Entertainment_

**Authors:** _**unknown20troper**_ & _**Decepti-Kitty**_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings: **there definitely will be male/male smut, including **foreplay, anal, oral, **and **handjobs**

**Pairing(s):** Norm the Genie/Juandissimo

**Summary:** Juandissimo claims to be sexy. Norm makes a bet with him. _Fairy _Idol AU.

**Notes: **Co-written with **Decepti-Kitty**. This fanfic was originally a **RP** that we were doing by **PM**. Constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Meanwhile, Norm enjoyed the wonders of Hawaii. The dames were brilliant - yeah, he'd tried them. Juandissimo wasn't there, and he didn't want to grant the kid's wishes, so yeah... The sun beat down, warming the beach. Waves crashed against the shore. Yet, something was missing. No one showed the complete acceptance that Juandissimo did, or gave him the sweet kisses typical of the fairy. None of the dames romanced him in Spanish, none of the dames asked how he felt. No one appreciated his humor as much as they did his body. No warm smiles, no cheers. Something was missing, but Norm was sure he could ignore the hole in his heart. After all, he'd ignored such feelings for eons. Now, it would just be easier.

Juandissimo POOFed himself up a cozy bed and curled up in it, wrapping the thick blankets around him. He drifted into a sleep filled with dreams of the handsome genie that had stolen his heart.

Norm continued drinking from his coconut, though in his mind, the straw no longer was a straw. Instead, it was Juandissimo's cock, and his movements were arousing the fairy. He groaned, wondering why he'd daydreamt of that. After all, it wasn't as though he wanted to bottom Juandissimo; to be the one the fairy relied on for his pleasure, to give the fairy unimaginable pleasures. He wanted Juandissimo to pleasure him, right?

Disturbed by what his unconscious had conjured, he called for a dame to attend to his carnal needs. After all, the dames still aroused him, still pleasured him, and probably were better than any stupid fantasy, right?

While Juandissimo continued his sweet dreams, Timmy was pacing frantically around in his room. How could Norm have won? What would he do to Chester? The genie had said he would do nothing to hurt his friend and that he would just travel around, enjoy his freedom. Timmy knew Norm was a liar and tricky, so he didn't believe him.

Norm wondered how Juandissimo was doing with Chester. Was Chester wearing him out with frivolous wishes, like most humans? Was Chester making outrageous wishes? Did Juandissimo enjoy godparenting Chester? Did he do more than grant Chester's wishes? He dismissed his wonderings, telling himself that Chester no longer concerned him.

He decided to focus on the dame, the dame's movements, and the dame's effort to pleasure him and be pleasured. He'd have Juandissimo eventually, he was sure. They had made a bet, after all.

Juandissimo awoke with a start and looked around for a clock. It was three in the morning. He groaned. He didn't like being denied his beauty sleep. He sat on the bed and thought about Norm. When did the genie intend to make good on their bet?

Norm sighed, feeling much better after the casual shag, though he still kept on thinking of Juandissimo. He POOFed to Chester's house, smiling when he saw Juandissimo awake. Perfect!

"Narcissism, our bet?" asked Norm, pulling off his shirt slowly. "Still wanna do it?"

Juandissimo smiled, happy that Norm had finally returned. "Indeed I do, but we should not do so here. Chester might wake up."

"Alright, dude," replied Norm, giving Juandissimo a quick kiss. "But where should we do it?"

"I do not know. Is there any place you prefer?"

"Hmmm," replied Norm, smirking. "Hawaii, the Grand Canyon, your bed... Shouldn't we have a little home like Turner's fairies do, Narcotic?"

"Correction: 'like Turner's fairies DID.' They lost." Juandissimo replied. "And yes, we should. What sort of home did you have in mind?"

Norm kissed Juandissimo, and continued speaking as soon as he finished the kiss. "A warm one, a comfy one, with golden TVs, a large bookshelf, lots of music, lots of fun too, and lots of places to shag."

"Sounds like an extravagant doll house," Juandissimo smiled and returned the kiss. "Is there an animal for you'd like to take? It would make choosing a home a bit easier."

"Well, I'm a cat type," replied Norm, smiling at Juandissimo. "I like extravagance."

"Well, I'm a cat type," replied Norm, smiling at Juandissimo. "I like extravagance."

"Chester has a pet rat?" groaned Norm. "He likes that kind of thing?"

Juandissimo looked at him. "You see how he lives? A rat is the only pet he seems able to care for."

"Yeah," replied Norm. "But, I don't want to live in such filth, and well, he has us, so shouldn't he be able to make his life better - and cleaner! Ick!"

The fairy smiled. "He could. I'll ask him about it tomorrow, since you'll be off exploring the globe, right?" He paused. "Well, I suppose we can go to Hawaii. I've never been there before."

"Great!" replied Norm, smiling at Juandissimo. "Yeah. Sure."

With a POOF, Norm and Juandissimo appeared on the genie's second-favorite Hawaiian beach. Why his second-favourite? On his absolute favourite, he'd shagged a dame, and he certainly had no desire for Juandissimo to hear about that.

"Hmm... Muy bonita!" He sighed, enjoying the ocean breeze. Juandissimo beamed at Norm. "Not half as handsome as you, and not as sexy as I..." He said, a flirty tone in his voice.

Norm floated over to an empty stretch of beach, and created a towel from thin air. He lay down on the towel, and invited Juandissimo to join him.

Juandissimo floated over to Norm and sat beside him. "What was it like? Being a genie?"

"Bad," replied Norm, groaning. "I was imprisoned in a stupid lamp, having to grant the stupid, frivolous wishes of whoever rubbed it. And none of them cared about me either!"

"Well," Juandissimo said, kissing Norm softly. "I care about you, mi amor..."

"Great," replied Norm warmly, once the kiss finished. "So, the shag?"

"Whenever you're ready," Juandissimo smiled. He lay back on the towel.

"I'm ready now," said Norm in a coquettish tone, pulling Juandissimo's shirt off him.

Juandissmo laughed and unbuttoned Norm's vest, kissing him softly.

Norm deepened the kiss. When, he finished the kiss, he said, "Now, let's start with some foreplay!" He skimmed his fingers across the fairy's sculpted chest, kissing and licking at it occasionally.

Juandissimo trailed his hands down Norm's back, gently tracing where his wings now were.

Norm moaned, arching his back like a cat. He snuggled into the towel, listening to the sounds of the movement of Juandissimo's hands, the waves lapping at the shore, and his own mouth. So calm, and yet so excited. So dark, yet he felt as though there was light. He found the fairy's mouth and gave him a sweet kiss.

Juandissimo kissed back with just as much sweetness. He ran his hands across Norm's muscles, softly mapping the former genie's body.

"Great," moaned Norm, taking on a coquettish tone. "Awesome. But, Narcotic (you deserve that nickname, definitely), can you do anything else?"

"I thought you wanted to have me first?" Juandissimo asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah," replied Norm, rolling his eyes. "I meant, like sucking and rubbing my cock, you know, blowjobs and handjobs. One of the worst things about innuendo: it's vague. One of the best things about innuendo: it's vague. Yeah, I want to have you first, Narcissism."

"Yes, I can do more than that..." Juandissimo smiled and began to stroke Norm's length.

Norm moaned, enjoying the pressure of Juandissimo's hands on his length. He kissed the fairy, tilting his head down to do so. The happiness and love in Juandissimo's expression surprised him, in a way he rather enjoyed. He continued kissing the fairy, hoping it wouldn't distract him from his efforts to pleasure the genie.

Juandissimo began to move his hands a bit faster, but keeping a gentle grip. He wondered if Norm had been around women earlier and the thought slightly bothered him. He shook it off and ignored it.

Norm moaned, his hands navigating Juandissimo's back, and his mouth touching the fairy's. The sensations Juandissimo caused pleased him, causing him to moan even more.

"You see, mi amor? I can do more..." Juandissimo purred softly. "You like?"

"Yeah," moaned Norm softly, briefly kissing Juandissimo. "But, I know this isn't all you can do with my cock, right, Narcotic?"

"Certainly not!" Juandissimo smiled and took Norm into his mouth, licking him softly.

Norm moaned, the sensation catching him, and refusing to let go - though he certainly didn't feel like asking it to. He grinned, very glad to have this bet with the fairy.

Juandissimo continued his ministrations, tracing Norm's body.

Norm moaned, hoping they'd be able to do it forever.

After a few more moments had passed, Juandissimo puled away and gave Norm a sweet kiss.

He groaned. Apparently not. However, they could do more... "Narcissism, lie down - on your front or your back, either will do. We're going to do something else, if you know what I mean."

Juandissimo obeyed Norm and laid down on his back. He smiled at Norm. "Is this good, mi amor?"

"Yeah," replied Norm, floating into the air, then landing softly on Juandissimo. "Gives me quite a great view of you." He carefully slid his length into the fairy, since the fairy's bottom was considerably smaller than his manhood was. Norm estimated that he and Juandissimo had the same size difference as he and Jorgen did, so he knew that he'd have to be more careful with Juandissimo than with humans or his own species. Norm groaned. Why'd he even care? Just because he and Juandissimo were married? Because Juandissimo treated him nicely? Because he had ... feelings for Juandissimo? Because Juandissimo was ... sexy? He wasn't sure, and the notion of feeling anything other than lust, or even lust for Juandissimo bothered him. Partly because of the bet, partly because he didn't want to start godparenting Chester with the fairy and partly because his experiences had taught him not to trust anybody, no matter how trustworthy they seemed.

Juandissimo moaned softly, taking note that something seemed to be bothering Norm. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," replied Norm, moaning. "Narcissism, how could it be? With you and me, together, kissing and shagging, nothing could be wrong. In fact, everything is right. I'm free, I'm having an awesome shag, no one is treating me like a wishing well or monkey's paw... Yeah, everything is right." He kissed Juandissimo between words.

Juandissimo raised an eyebrow at the monkey's paw comment but shook it off and ran his hands across Norm's back.

Norm moaned, both from the feel of Juandissimo's hands on his back, and the sensations caused by his penetration of Juandissimo. He kissed the fairy.

Juandissimo kissed back gently. Although his appearance may say otherwise, the fairy was very caring. Granted, he didn't like certain people, such as Jorgen and Cosmo or Timmy, for that matter, but he was still very compassionate. After all, Juandissimo is a lover, not a fighter.

Juandissimo kissed back gently. Although his appearance may say otherwise, the fairy was very caring. Granted, he didn't like certain people, such as Jorgen and Cosmo or Timmy, for that matter, but he was still very compassionate. After all, Juandissimo is a lover, not a fighter.

Juandissimo moaned into the kiss and stroked Norm's hair.

Norm let out a muffled moan, enjoying the movements of the fairy's hands through his curls and the sensations caused by the other parts of Juandissimo's body. He broke out of the kiss for a second, to lick at the fairy's chest, which reminded him of chocolate, though it tasted salty, which wasn't a characteristic of chocolate.

Juandissimo shivered lightly and moaned. What a sensation! "Mi amor...." He murmured softly.

Norm kissed Juandissimo, groping his cock, while his own remained inside Juandissimo, causing wonderful sensations for them both. Then, he returned to licking Juandissimo, having noticed how much it pleased them both.

Juandissimo traced every inch of Norm that he could reach, his touch very gentle.

Norm moaned, the subtle sensation somehow overpowering him. He kissed the fairy, then broke out of the kiss to lick at the fairy's chest, rubbing Juandissimo's cock the entire time. His own thrusted carefully and softly into the fairy. He then moved from licking the fairy's chest to licking and suckling his cock, just like in his idle daydream. He kept at it for a long time, since the fairy's cock was small, and he felt no need to breathe. Meanwhile, he continued penetrating the fairy with his own.

The combination of the sensations was almost to much to bear. Juandissimo moaned and shifted a bit, moving with Norm.

Norm moaned, continuing all the motions he'd started. He fondled the fairy all over, eager to get at every part available.

Juandissimo moaned and arched against Norm. "Mi amor... So amazing..."

Norm couldn't respond verbally, since his mouth held Juandissimo's length. If he could, he'd express his agreement. Sure, having a cock in his mouth wasn't that agreeable a sensation, but it was ok, and everything else was ... amazing, awesome, terrific, wonderful, cool, hot... He moaned, though the length in his mouth prevented the sound from escaping, leaving it reverberating in his mouth.

Juandissimo wound his hands in Norm's silky hair, which was pretty much the only thing he could do.

The gentleness of Juandissimo's hands on his curls amazed him, and so did every other sensation he felt. He licked at Juandissimo's cock, while massaging the fairy's small chest. He thrust mildly into the fairy, listening to the fairy's wonderfully harmonic, deep moans.

Juandissmo moved in rhythm with Norm, moving his hands to massage the genie's strong shoulders.

Norm moaned, though the length in his mouth prevented anyone, including him, from hearing the sound. He wondered if he was pampering Juandissimo, being a slave to the fairy's wants. He had no clue how long the fairy's cock had been in his mouth, but he was sure that the time was long. He rolled his eyes, reminding himself that he willingly suckled and licked the fairy's cock; in fact, the fairy had no idea of his intentions. Feeling much better, he returned to suckling the fairy's cock.

The fairy had lost all sense of time since he and Norm had arrived on that warm beach. He hoped that Chester had not awakened and wondered where they were.

Norm intensified his suckling, since he saw that Juandissimo seemed worried. He moved his hands all over Juandissimo. His cock thrust into the fairy, causing the fairy-genie hybrid to let out a keening moan.

Norm's actions were doing a wonderful job of keeping Juandissimo's mind occupied. He moaned and slightly tightened his grip on Norm's hair, not too tight though. Juandissimo didn't want to hurt him.

The genie moaned, though the sound remained trapped in his mouth. He skimmed the palms of his hands over Juandissimo's chest, as his length kept up its constant penetration of the fairy. The end of his tail wrapped around Juandissimo, slowly and fluidly.

Juandissimo pulled Norm up to him and kissed him.

Norm coughed, since Juandissimo's kiss had dislodged the fairy's cock from his mouth. He leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

Juandissimo wrapped his arms around Norm's neck. What an amazing feeling this was! His bothersome thoughts returned though. Would Juandissimo be able to talk Norm into spending some time with him and their godchild?

Norm massaged Juandissimo's back, as he leaned into the kiss. He moaned, though the sound didn't escape the prison created for it by their kiss. His length plunged into Juandissimo's warm body, carefully and slowly, yet never too careful or too slow; hitting the fairy in the perfect spot every time.

Juandissimo moaned, but kissing tends to muffle such sounds. It didn't matter. Juandissimo was keeping track of time in his head, he didn't want to end the event he and Norm were currently engaged in, but Chester would probably awake soon. He tried to ignore it to the best of his abilities, but Juandissimo wasn't the ignoring type. Well, he couldn't ignore his godchild, anyway. He never did with Remy.

Norm rolled his eyes in disgust when the sun rose. He pulled himself out of Juandissimo, and ceased their kiss. "The kid needs you now," he said, in an annoyed tone. "We'll continue this later."

"Norm, why don't you come with me?" Juandissimo asked. "At least pretend to have interest in the boy."

"Nah," replied Norm casually, yet bitterly. "Granting wishes isn't my thing, and kids aren't either." He kissed Juandissimo softly. "Just let me have my freedom, 'kay? Yeah, and you're great, Narcissism, though I suppose you already are aware of that."

Juandissimo sighed reluctantly. "Very well. I think Chester heard me say something about our bet. If he asks, what should I tell him?"

"Something about horse races, I guess," replied Norm. "Say, that we bet on a horse race, and well, mine won - and so did yours." Norm groaned, knowing that his opinion of Juandissimo's ability in bed had crept in there, in a way that didn't make much sense. "I mean our horses tied. Yeah, tied." He rolled his eyes, trying to claim his intelligence and sanity back from his feelings for the fairy.

The fairy nodded, suddenly feeling very sad. He shook his head to clear and looked back at Norm. "Well, then. I shall take my leave." He kissed Norm quickly and POOFed back to Chester's.

Norm sighed, sad to see Juandissimo go. Then, he shook himself out of it, reminding himself of all the cool things a free fairy-genie hybrid could do. He POOFed his clothes back on, then appeared at a go-kart race.


End file.
